Disuke Uchiha
Disuke Uchiha is a member of the famed Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, who escaped the Uchiha Clan Massacre secretly when he was only 13 years old. Sometime after that, on the brink of death, he was discovered by Shikyo Fushiawase, and was inducted into his Akatsukinosora as one of the highest ranking members. Appearance Disuke is a fairly tall, slender, and skinny man, with an average sized build despite his small weight; he usually holds a blank expression on his face, unless he's having fun with battles, which then suddenly transforms into a cocky grin. He has long, flowing, black hair, an ear ring in both ears, two katanas which he keeps sheathed one eather side of him at all times, orange eyes, and is always adorned in a thick, white robe, with the standard Uchiha symbol on the back of it, with the standard Akatsukinosora cloak overtop of that. Personality History Disuke was born many years ago with a rather odd linneage; he was part of two noble clans. The Uchiha Clan, one of Four Noble Clans of Konohagakure, and the Kanna Clan, one of the many lesser noble clans of the village. His father was an Uchiha and his mother was a Kanna. Despite being part of the Kanna Clan, the village's hatred for the Uchiha Clan spread to not only them directly, but also anyone affiliated with them either by blood, (such as Disuke), or by marrage, (such as Disuke's mother). Due to this, both him and his mother were forced to live in the small section of the village that the rest of the Uchiha located. During his youth, like many Uchiha, Disuke was seen as a prodigy in many arts, most notably Genjutsu. He entered the Ninja Academy at the age of five and graduated at six, being one of the quickest to graduate. During that time, he always aced Genjutsu and Swordsmenship study and practice, but also had a lot of skill in Taijutsu. During those days, due to his skill, he was often compared to Itachi Uchiha, a good friend of his. The two would often spar and have mock battles with one another, and they were all good fights, although Itachi would always win in the end. He was popular with the ladies, but preferred to remain reserved and away from others, not due to arrogance or extreme cockiness, but because he wanted to coninue focusing on his training. As soon as he met Itachi he took him on as a rival, and wanted to one day become strong enough to defeat him. As soon as Disuke graduated fromt he Ninja Academy, at the young age of six, his father, Morimoto Uchiha, bought two Katanas for him as a graduation present, so he could practice his swordsmenship with his own, personal swords. Six months later he achieved his Sharingan, and began training mainly with Itachi, who also activated his own around that time. Many members of the Uchiha Clan at that time began to ridecule Disuke due to the odd look of his Sharingan, believing it to be herasy. Few still stuck with him and supported him, such as his parents, Itachi, and a few others. From that day, until he was 13, most of Disuke's days consisted of endless amounts of training and preparation for battle, as he got thrown into a Genin Squad led by his father called Squad Uchiha, which was the Squad 8 of that time. He very much didn't enjoy his time as a Genin, due to his Squadmates constantly avoiding him out of either anger or fear; he claimed that, although he did prefer to be alone most of the time, he would have liked to at least make some friends, (which his parents always encouraged of him), and that he felt very lonely, yet oddly not too discuraged, without them. At the very young age of seven Disuke passed the Chunin Exams, (which had a very differnet format back then), and became a Chunin, one of the youngest Konoha has ever produced. Although he was given the option, due to most everyone hating him, he decided to not take on his own division like most people would, which was still completely within his own rights too, obviously. However, he did go on lots of missions, and he and his comrades were able to get along well enough to at least get the job done, albeit still getting in lots of arguements all the time. Because of this, he did always attempt to get into a unit with Itachi as often as he could, which sometimes worked, and sometimes didn't work. When Itachi was with him, he could usually get the others in their unit to act kindly toward Disuke, due to their friendship, even though it was always a very fake kindness. It was also around this time that Disuke bought his own house, despite this young age, which was right next to his parents, so he could train in peace for once where he wouldn't be disturbed as often as before. A year later, at the young age of 8, Disuke partook in the Jonin Exam and passed it with flying colors, becoming a Jonin. After becoming a Jonin, Disuke immediatelly commenced his training once again, all the while being sent on even more difficult missions appropriate to his current rank. Because of his ability despite his young age Disuke did quickly begin to garner a bit of a bigger fanbase, albiet still having a lot of detractors. When he turned nine years old he even obtained a girlfriend, who happened to be one of the girls who had a minor crush on him when he was still in the Ninja Academy. At the age of 10 Disuke unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan, becoming the third youngest Uchiha to unlock this powerful Dojutsu, third only to Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, who did achieve theirs younger than him. Despite achieving this technique, and training prefusely with it, he rarely ever used in battle, due to the fear of one day loosing his eyesisght because of overuse. At the age of 13, Disuke took the ANBU Exam, once again with Itachi, and passed it with flying colors with him, becoming a member of Konohagakure's ANBU Black Ops as one of it's youngest members ever. Two months after joining the ANBU the Uchiha Clan Massacre occured. He fought with the Masked Man, (Obito Uchiha), but had to escape the village in order to survive before he could explain the truths of the attacks due to the Village Heads. After the attack he wandered through the village outskirts for many days. Just before succuming to the wounds that he took during his fight with Obito and dying, he was confronted by Shikyo Fushiawase, who wanted to induct him into an organization he was creating, which was unnamed as of that time. Immedaitely upon laying eyes on Shikyo, Disuke acted defensively and attacked him; however, due to Shikyo's great power, combined with the wounds that Disuke had already sustained before that, he was easily dispatched. Shikyo then attempted to make a deal with Disuke to join the Akatsukinosora in exchange for saving his own life; if Disuke refused, he'd leave him there to die. Disuke was still reluctant, but after awhile the fear of death overtook him completely and he did agree to join. At that time, Shikyo and Disuke were the first two members of the Akatsukinosora, which today is worldwide, and has factions in tones of countries, most notably the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Once Disuke joined the Akatsukinosora, Shikyo continued to train him for the next eight years, while having him help grow the Akatsukinosora. Plot Powers and Abilities Immense Speed Enhanced Durability Enhanced Physical Strength Keen Intellect Swordsmen Grandmaster Being a swordsmen is the biggest thing that those who fight him remember him for, provided that they live through the fight. His mother, being in the Kanna Clan, was also a Grandmaster swordsmen, and her power with the sword ended up transcending onto him. He wields two long, sharp Katanas. A common rumor among people is that he rarely ever draws his swords more than once to kill someone, which is something proven many times to be true. Not only is he capable of ultra fast attacking and withdrawing in rapid succession, but also killing within the blink of an eye. Due to this, he's also become known for being a master of the Silent Kill, despite the size and lengths of his swords. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Genjutsu Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu The most notable trait about Disuke's power is his Dojutsu, which he has a couple of. The first and most recognizable, due to his Uchiha linneage, is his Shringan, which he's attained complete mastery over. Due to genetic experiments that Shikyo Fushiawase did on him with other Uchiha Cells and DNA, he's also artifically attained his Mangekyo Sharingan, and then the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, being the first Uchiha to achieve them with this method. And finally, having already experienced the Uchiha Clan Massacre, he later acquired Senju DNA, and eventually unlocked the Rinnegan, although his mastery over it has yet to actually be confirmed. Sharingan Due to the experiments done on him by Shikyo, Disuke's initial Sharingan looks slightly different than a normal Sharingan. Disuke has a completely black eye, with red Tomoe instead of the other way around; and he has five Tomoe instead of just three. Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Rinnegan Illusion Release Relationships Quotes Trivia *Disuke Uchiha would be voiced by Greg Ayres in the English Dub. *Disuke Uchiha would be voiced by Soichiro Hoshi in the Japanese Dub. *The author created Disuke mainly to have a character who is exceptionally good at swordsmenship, which Naruto doesn't have many of. *According to the author, Disuke's main theme is Mama Said Knock You Out from Five Finger Death Punch's Fourth Album The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 1. *According to the Databooks: **Disuke's favorite world is "Battle." **Disuke's favorite phrase is "For the Cause." **Disuke's least favorite word is "Salvation." **Disuke's least favorite phrase is "Helping Others." **Disuke's favorite food is Sushi with a side of Rice with Soy Sauce. **Disuke's least favorite food is anything with Wasabi. **Disuke's favorite drink is Ramune. **Disuke's least favorite drink is Vitamin Water.